


Worth It

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has a choice to make. Can she make it? And is it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. I make no profit from writing this.
> 
> This was written for Kamerreon at the end of 2010 in thanks for everything she did and is still doing for me. ♥

Luna watched from afar, always watching. Her large eyes blinked, and she ignored the buzzing whispers that no one else could hear. Her mother had called it the fifth-dimension; the place where the creatures lived—the ones only they could see. Her father said she had the gift of sight. Luna thought she had a bit of both and a bit of neither, but it didn't really matter, did it?

She could see the creatures but never as varied as those her mother had seen. She knew they were there, could feel them–maybe she was nearsighted. Luna thought on that, her eyes loosing focus of those around her. It was the look that had gotten her, her nickname–Loony, but she was a Ravenclaw, weren't they supposed to be thoughtful dreamers?

A droopy blink righted her thoughts. Like her father thought, she could catch glimpses of the future, things that might come to pass, possibilities really. Luna could see herself, much older, with a dark haired male and two small children. She knew the children were hers, and she could tell that the man was her husband. It was a very foggy vision, never quite clear. That was how it usually was-foggy meant only a possibility. The vision of Harry with Ginny and three, perfect little children was more clear, but she thought that might have more to do with Ginny's obsession than a set future.

Luna's doe eyes found Harry across the Great Hall, taking in his hunched posture and the slight grimace on his face that showed pain. The moment of truth was coming up; the Department with fantastical things and glowing globes was a bright shining star in her mind, a set point in time, and the creatures around her whispered frantically about it. The future was up to her from there—if she could be there for Harry, steer him in the correct direction and be a sympathetic ear, and afterward he'd be hers.

Could she do it? Could she make the decision to end a man's life, someone so important to Harry, and then let Harry blame himself? Could she erase five children from existence for her own whims, her own happiness?

The future solidified in her mind and she watched with wide, blank eyes as Sirius was thrown through the Veil by a curse; as Luna comforted Harry with memories of her mother; and as Voldemort was killed by a collaboration between them—Luna putting her Ravenclaw mind to work and Harry using the pure power he had at his disposal. She blinked once as she watched the future change from two separate families to just she and Harry with a gaggle of small children.

Was the future worth it, worth the lives of a few to get what she wanted?

Luna gave a vague smile as Harry's gaze met hers for a bare moment, getting a shy and awkward smile in return.

For him, yes, it was all worth it.

**Fin**


End file.
